1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable throat venturi scrubber for the scrubbing of gas streams with a liquid or slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Venturi scrubbers of various configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,803; 3,544,086; 3,567,194; and 3,584,440. Other devices which provide a venturi passage or venturi-like scrubbing effect are those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,197; 3,262,685; 3,085,793; 3,116,348; and 2,604,185. Other devices and apparatus assemblages relative to gas washing or dispersion of a liquid into a gas includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,414,718; 3,045,990; 2,409,088; 2,354,678; 2,661,195; 3,323,290; 2,086,671; 2,575,359; 2,033,404; 3,077,714; and Canadian Pat. Nos. 684,884 and 670,150.
Adjustable throat venturi scrubbers in which a baffle disposed at or adjacent to the throat is adjusted by mechanical linkages, or by a central vertical support shaft in the case of annular venturi scrubbers, or by other mechanical means, are known to the art. In general, the adjustable throat mechanism senses a change in the pressure drop of gas flow through or across the scrubber, which change takes place because of a change in gas volumetric flow rate or other factors, and adjusts the throat configuration in proportion, so as to attain a generally constant gas pressure drop, and thereby to attain uniform scrubbing of the gas stream in the venturi scrubber. A typical arrangement of this nature is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,044.